Embodiments herein generally relate to a printing apparatus and the recycling of exhaustible modules (modules that are regularly replaced) and, more particularly, relates to systems and methods that detect when a component has been replaced and that offer the user an option to automatically print a return label to ensure that the used component is recycled or disposed of properly.
The components that are replaced within an apparatus are sometimes herein referred to as an exhaustible module or customer replaceable units (CRU). Such components comprise material to be consumed and/or parts that will wear out. When the material is consumed and/or the parts are worn out, the exhaustible module is replaced by the end user of the printing device.
Some replacement modules are shipped to the customer with return shipping labels in the box for customer use in returning the units. Alternatively, instruction sheets are sometimes included with the replacement module directing the customers to a website from which a shipping label may be printed. Including such labels and instructions adds to manufacturing cost and complexity.
Thus, current practices include a variety of methods of supplying the customer with return shipping labels including putting a label in a box, on a box, on a part, colored labels, peel off labels, double labels, printing labels from a web site, etc., to indicate where, when, what and how a supply, consumable, or spare is returned to the manufacturer or other recycler, or is sent to a landfill. The variety of processes are often confusing to the customer and time consuming. Further, pre-printed labels are often lost or damaged, and many items are disposed of improperly or not returned.
In view of the foregoing issues, one exemplary method embodiment herein senses the replacement of a used component with a new component (within an apparatus, such as a printing apparatus) using sensors within the apparatus. The method can then automatically display a message on a graphic user interface of the apparatus in response to the sensing of the replacement.
This message provides information for recycling the used component, and the message provides a shipping option for shipping the used component to an appropriate recycling location. The message can also provide an option to accumulate a plurality of used components and to print the shipping label at a later time after a sufficient quantity of the used components has been accumulated to allow the user to perform their recycling activities all at once in a batch form of activity. Further, embodiments herein can provide reminder messages to print the shipping label if the option to accumulate was previously selected.
If the shipping option is selected, the method retrieves a shipping address from memory within the apparatus or some external source and prints a shipping label for shipping the used component to the recycling location using a printing engine operatively connected to the apparatus (or positioned within the apparatus if, for example, the apparatus is the printing apparatus).
There may be multiple geographic locations that accept the same component, and these multiple geographic locations may be stored within the memory of the apparatus. When retrieving the shipping address from memory within the apparatus, the embodiments herein can select the recycler location from such a plurality of recycling locations using the processor within the apparatus. Further, when making this selection, the processor maintains a known geographical location of the printing apparatus and selects the recycler location to which shipping will occur based upon a closest proximity measurement between the geographical location of the printing apparatus and a geographical location of the recycler.
One exemplary apparatus herein (such as a printing apparatus) includes a processor. Sensors that are positioned within the printing apparatus are operatively connected to (directly or indirectly connected to) the processor. The sensors detect replacement of a used component with a new component within the apparatus.
A graphic user interface is also operatively connected to the processor. The graphic user interface automatically displays a message in response to the sensing of the replacement of the used component as directed by the processor. As mentioned above, the message provides information for recycling the used component, and the message provides a shipping option for shipping the used component to an appropriate recycling location.
A computer readable storage medium within the printing apparatus is operatively connected to the processor. The computer readable storage medium stores shipping addresses for different components within the printing apparatus. Further, a printing engine can be positioned within the apparatus, and is also operatively connected to the processor, the printing engine prints a shipping label for shipping the used component to the recycling location based on the shipping addresses within the computer readable storage medium, if the shipping option is selected.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.